Rate me
by Chisheccid
Summary: Sobre la mesa, frente a él, se encontraba ese libro, no cualquier libro, si no precisamente ese libro. Y desde ya que las peticiones de Dita siempre hacen efecto en mi, aquí está su fic por su cumpleaños.


Disclaimer: Todo de Akira Amano... Este fic fue creado sin objeto de lucro, pero si fue creado para una ocasión especial.

RATE ME

Ya... Si no se detenía en ese momento iba a explotar, sin embargo, la curiosidad era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa.

Sobre la mesa, frente a él, se encontraba ese libro, no cualquier libro, si no precisamente _ese_ libro. Por una parte se sentía culpable por haber engañado a todos de esa manera, pero por otra parte una sensación de escozor le recorría la garganta, el corazón, los pulmones, el estómago, el tracto digestivo completo y sentía que si seguía ese ritmo, probablemente le daría un ataque allí mismo.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse, pero lo único que logró fue notar que su nerviosismo era más fuerte de lo que imaginó, pues los pulmones no alcanzaban a respirar como hubiese querido. Avanzó dos pasos sintiendo que en cada uno. las rodillas se le doblaban y las piernas tambaleaban.

Desde el día en que lo conoció, se había preguntado la misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin embargo le daba miedo saber una respuesta; pero allí se encontraba, frente al objeto que le sacaría de una duda, aunque el objetivo variara un poco.

Tragó saliva mientras extendía la mano de a poco. Se detuvo a medio camino.

Todos se habían reunido en la casa, como de costumbre, para comer, hacer alboroto, hablar de la mafia, seguir comiendo, hacer más alboroto y seguir hablando de la mafia. Pero ese día mintió, dijo que se sentía enfermo, sin los mismos ánimos de siempre, y como petición especial, le dijo a Gokudera que los llevara a todos sin excepción a jugar en el parque, claro que Gokudera quiso quedarse para cuidarlo, pero Tsuna, más decidido que nunca, utilizó su posición de Décimo Vongola para que su pedido se cumpliera, y así se hicieron las cosas, claro que se sorprendió de que Reborn no intentara darle con una de sus balas y a cambio, solamente lo miró y le dedicó media sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió también ante el recuerdo, cosa que lo transportó nuevamente al lugar donde estaba y el nerviosismo lo atacó de nuevo. Allí estaba el libro de Fuuta, a su merced, y debía saberlo a como dé lugar. En un tiempo pasado hubiese buscado todo lo relacionado con Kyoko, pero no, ahora su interés volaba hacia otra persona. Debía saberlo, era una necesidad que se había creado en su pecho a raíz de una conversación que había escuchado y había ido en incremento con el pasar de los días, de las semanas... de los meses.

Abrió el libro tratando de encontrar algo que se relacionara con Gokudera, algo así como el "TOP TEN DE PERSONAS QUE LE GUSTAN A GOKUDERA" o "TOP TEN DE LAS PERSONAS QUE GUSTAN DE GOKUDERA" o "TOP TEN DE LOS INTERESES ROMÁNTICOS DE GOKUDERA" y empezó a pasar las páginas con suavidad pero a buena ritmo, ni siquiera se detuvo ante títulos tentadores como "LOS MISTERIOS MÁS MISTERIOSOS DE REBORN" o "COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN A KYOKO PARA UNA CITA", sus ojos solamente buscaban el nombre de la tormenta.

Y lo halló. Era curioso que el título solamente dijera "GOKUDERA" y que a excepción de una línea, el resto de la página se encontrara en blanco. Antes de leer con detenimiento, empezó a recordar esa conversación, ese sentimiento desconocido que lo embargó de pronto y la obsesión que se había forjado en los últimos tres meses.

-Pero te gusta ¿no?- Le había dicho Yamamoto a un Hayato bastante molesto.

-Y si me gustara ¿qué?- Le contestó con un pésimo humor.

-No sería un problema si solamente te gustara, el problema es que lo amas, y no te permites sentirlo, porque crees que es incorrecto, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Y Gokudera no supo contestar nada más allá de un bufido sonoro e inconcluso. Inconcluso porque Tsuna había salido corriendo del lugar. no por nada aún lo seguían llamando "bueno-para-nada-Tsuna".

Y allí estaba la respuesta, frente a sus ojos que ahora daban vueltas mareándolo hasta niveles insospechados, el mareo inclusive llegó a su alma y lo hizo sucumbir dejándolo en el suelo.

-Décimo, Décimo ¿Se encuentra bien?- La voz de Hayato le llegaba con una oleada de confusión, calor y miedo. -Por eso quería quedarme con usted, para que no pasara esto, voy a llevarlo al hospital y pagaré al mejor doctor para que lo revise y...

-¿Te gusto?- Interrumpió Tsuna reuniendo de pronto el mayor valor posible.

-Yo, Décimo... Yo... Claro que me gusta que usted sea el Décimo, no lo permitiría de nadie más.

-¿Me amas Gokudera? -Y le clavó los ojos con una determinación jamás conocida. -Yo... Yo te amo, lo supe en algún momento de estos tres meses desde que escuché tu conversación con Yamamoto.

Se incorporó dejando en evidencia a Gokudera, quien no podía hacer más que mirarlo entre sorprendido y apenado.

-Décimo, yo...

Lo calló con un beso, no un beso de esos torpes, si no con uno que bien podría ser merecedor de un premio, tan fuerte, tan apasionado, tan íntimo y deseoso, se podría saber a ciencia cierta que se estaban ahogando en la vida y en la muerte al mismo tiempo mientras se fundían el uno con el otro.

Desde la ventana, mientras León dejaba de ser pistola y volviese a ser un camaleón, Reborn sonrío.

-Todo debo hacerlo por ti, bueno-para-nada-Tsuna.

FIN

Feliz cumpleaños Dita... Ya sé, ya sé, cada que reclamas fics, me siento aludida de alguna manera XD. Nah, la verdad es que este fic ya lo había estado trabajando hace un tiempo, y creí que tu cumpleaños era el mejor pretexto para acabarlo, de todas formas, sabes que no puedo dejar de escribirte fics.

Eso básicamente.

Debo confesarte que ando media perdida con la trama de KHR! porque a pesar de que me gustó mucho el anime, lo dejé allí en el anime y no me metí a leer el manga y luego ya empecé a igualarme OP y luego Naruto y me perdí, así que aprovecho este párrafo para agradecer a Crisita que me ayudó con algunos nombres (El de Yamamoto y León además de ayudarme a recordar que Gokudera es guardián de la tormenta).

Y bueno, eso. Un abrazo especial para ti Dita, te quiero mucho y lo sabes.

Suerte!


End file.
